ETERNIDAD CONTIGO
by Nahisaskugashi c12
Summary: Toda pareja desea gozar del dulce encanto de un infante; en especial si ya estan casados. Podra ser esto posible para Sakura, o solo será un nefasto juego del destino.......
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!!! ESPERO Y ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO…… ES LA PRIMERA QUE ME ATREVO A ESCRIBIR; GRACIAS A LOS ANIMOS QUE ME DIERON MIS AMIGAS DE ESTE ESPACIO.**

**ESPERO DE VERDAD LES GUSTE…….**

**ETERNIDAD CONTIGO**.

Primer capitulo: ESPERA

En la sala de espera de un consultorio se encontraba un joven matrimonio, quien después de mucho tiempo, intentando hacer crecer a la familia, ahora esperaba con gran ansia el resultado de los dichosos exámenes.

Llevaban mucho tiempo esperando, eso era algo extraño. Podrían haberse ido y regresar al día siguiente, pero estaban desesperados; además, ninguno había propuesto esa idea; así que, cansados de andar como leones enjaulados y gastar metafóricamente, el lugar en donde estaban, además de sacar de quicio a la joven recepcionista que los observaba desde hace rato y que ahora era fulminada con la mirada de ambos jóvenes al haberla descubierto, la pobre, solo se atrevió a sonreírles forzosamente con una gotita en la sien; decidieron tomar asiento y tratar de relajarse un poco.

Solo el ruido del ventilador y del reloj de pared podían ser percibidos ahora. Un hondo suspiro proveniente de la joven que conformaba a la pareja rompió el silencio.

Estaba cansada, realmente cansada, pero aun así no se atrevería a darse por vencida:

**¡Eso nunca!** Se decía una y otra vez.

No quería defraudarlo, deseaba con todo su alma hacerlo feliz.

Le costó tanto ganar el corazón del hombre que estaba a su lado, mirándola detenidamente, pero con suma discreción; bueno… eso era lo que ella creía ya que para el chico era todo lo contrario; ella entró a su corazón desde que la conoció; pero claro esta**: "Un Uchiha no debe ser tan evidente con lo que siente".**

Sin embargo; esos hermosos ojos jade, capaces de brindarle la paz que creía nunca encontrar; ese cabello tan peculiar que la volvía única y su forma de ser, ese carisma; una chiquilla alegre, dulce, bondadosa; tierna y ruda a la vez, llorona y una que otra vez desesperante.

En fin, sus virtudes y defectos; toda ella su razón de vivir.

Esa mujer definitivamente lo había cautivado, llegando a tal grado, de proponerse fervorosamente a sí mismo, convertir a Sakura Haruno en: Sakura Uchiha; y así fue, Haruno Sakura logró lo que todos creían imposible:

**Enamorar**** al "iceberg" de Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sakura sabia que el mayor anhelo de Sasuke, era convertirse en padre, por supuesto, él no se lo había dicho de forma abierta; pero ella podía sentirlo.

Lo sabia, su corazón lo sentía, y no había nadie mejor que ella que conociera a la perfección al chico.

La pelirosa podía percatarse por el brillo de sus ojos; un brillo diferente, que lo delataba.

En especial cuando iban de visita a la casa de Itachi y Sasuke se dedicaba a observar a su pequeña sobrina.

Sasuke contemplaba a la pequeña detenidamente y sonreía de una manera tan dulce. Cuando la abrazaba, la estrechaba tiernamente, dejando escapar uno que otro suspiro.

No se daba cuenta de la vehemente mirada de su esposa, quien para su mala suerte descifraba todos sus comportamientos.

Cualquiera diría que la conducta del chico era de lo más normal.

Que solo era la forma en la que un tío expresaba su cariño y que, todo lo que Sakura pensaba no era más que su imaginación. Pero no, la ojiverde sabia que era algo más, conocía a Sasuke perfectamente.

Cuanto envidiaba a su Naruto Uzumaki; el chico siempre alegre y positivo, dueño de un par de ojos deslumbrantes como el mar; a ese amigo fiel, a su hermano; por que eso era para ella el hiperactivo rubio cabeza hueca, SU HERMANO.

Estaba celosa de él y también de su tímida amiga Hinata, quien ahora era "mi dulce y amada esposa" dicho en palabras del ojiazul.

Ellos a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, gozaban de dos hermosos pequeños:

La mayor, una alegre, coqueta y traviesa niña rubia, con dos dulces zafiros como ojos que era el delirio de Naruto; y un pequeñito de ojos perlados, cabello azulado y sumamente tímido que era el terroncito de azúcar de Hinata.

La dicha de la familia Uzumaki creció mas cuando el doctor confirmó que Hinata esperaba gemelos, situación que era percibida a simple vista por el vientre tal abultado de Hinata a sus apenas cuatro meses.

Naruto no cabía de la felicidad diciendo una y otra vez: "Y los que kami y mi adorada Hinata estén dispuestos a regalarme".

"Si que trabajas duro", fue lo que la pelirosa le dijo en forma de broma para calmar su efusividad; aunque ella sabia que si había dicho eso, era mas para calmarse a ella misma y así lograr que Naruto no notara sus celos y tristeza.

Todo esto era lo que la ponía en un gran conflicto sentimental:

Se sentía triste, por no poder darle esa felicidad a su marido; enojada con ella misma por no poder ser capaz de concebir y frustrada, porque nada de lo que hacia daba resultado. Y para colmo, según ella, orillaba a Sasuke a pasar por todo eso. Sabia que cada intento era una ilusión para el chico, y cada fracaso una cruel decepción.

La joven, incluso había llegado a la conclusión de que seria mejor dejar de intentar y así evitar que los ensueños de su marido fueran despedazados. Dejándolo libre para que pudiera buscar la felicidad con otra mujer, capaz de darle lo que ella no podía.

Pero un rayito de esperanza era la causante de que ella no haya tomado esa idea absurda, como la decisión definitiva.

Ahora estaba segura que lo había logrado, era obvio; ella presentaba todos los síntomas de una mujer encinta:

En las ultimas semanas se había sentido muy fatigada (algo raro en ella); mareada, con dolor de cabeza y nauseas; llegando al punto de ir a darle un "cordial saludo" al escusado.

**Si**, ahora si estaba totalmente segura, por fin; por fin le daría algo sumamente especial a Sasuke; producto del gran amor que le profesaba.

**Estaba embarazada**……. Un sueño al fin hecho realidad.

**EN SERIO FUE DIFICIL ESCRIBIR; A CADA RATO LO LEIA PARA VER QUE TODO ESTUVIERA EN ORDEN.**

**SOLO QUIERO ANTICIPARLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA ****MUY ****DRAMATICA Y QUE: "EL LEON NO ES COMO LO PINTAN"**

**¿Sakura por fin lograra convertir su sueño en realidad? **


	2. TE AMO

LA MAYOR PARTE DE ESTE CAPI LO TENGO ESCRITO DESDE ANTES DE LAS VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA, PERO AUN LE FALTABAN ALGUNOS RETOQUES; LO HUBIERA SUBIDO DESDE CUANDO. PERO PRECISAMENTE ESE DIA **NO** TENIAN INTERNET AQUI EN LA BIBLIOTECA ( LO QUE NOS PASA POR NO TENER COMPU) PERO AL FIN!!! LO LOGRÉ DESPUES DE 3 HORAS, SI, SUENA EXAGERADO PERO ASI ES. ES QUE QUERIA QUE QUEDARA BIEN Y CREO QUE LO PUDE HACER! :)

COMO SE NOTA QUE SOY UNA NOVATA EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS NI SIQUIERA PUEDO HALLAR LA FORMA DE COMO SUBIR ESTE ESCRITO PARA QUE SALGA EN FORMA DE CAPITULO. ASI QUE SI APARECE COMO HISTORIA: RIANSE POR MI IGNORANCIA!!!!! (QUE EXAGERADA SOY XD). ME GUSTA EL INGLES, PERO VAYA, ¡COMO ME CUESTA ENTENDERLE!. YA SE, SOY UN VERDADERO ASCO.

PERO SALIENDO DE MIS DESGRACIAS, AGRADESCO A:

**LAURITA 261** POR HABERME AGREGADO A HISTORIAS FAVORITAS

**KARINA NATSUMI** POR HABERME AGREGADO A AUTORES FAVORITOS

**SETSUNA17** POR SU COMENTARIO Y UNA DISCULPA; POR DECIDIRME A SUBIR ESTE CAPI HASTA AHORA. ES QUE ME HABIA PUESTO CHIPI (TRISTE) POR NO HABER RECIBIDO OTRO POQUITO DE COMENTARIOS; AUNQUE ENTIENDO, POR QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HAGO.

GRACIAS A USTEDES TRES POR HABER LEIDO Y POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE ESCRIBIRME ALGO.

TAMBIEN A MI AMIGA **YUME NO KAZE **POR SUS OBSEVACIONES Y SU AYUDA. **EN SERIO NO SABES CUANTO TE AGRADESCO** Y AHORA SÉ QUE ES POR ESE ERRORSOTE QUE NO RECIBÍA COMENTARIOS ANÓNIMOS, XD

Y A TI **YEKKA** POR DECIRME TAN BONITAS PALABRAS; **NO SABES CUANTO ME ANIMARON**, Y LO DEL PROBLEMA DE LOS REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS YA LO RESOLVÍ (DE VERDAD QUE SOY UNA GRANDÍSIMA DOBE CON ESTO).

APROVECHANDO ESTE MOMENTO. QUIERO MANIFESTAR LA PREOCUPACION QUE DESDE HACE TIEMPO ME INVADE; YA QUE NO HE SABIDO NADA DE UNA BUENA AMIGA Y GRAN ESCRITORA QUE VIVE EN CHILE.

"**VALTRAX" **ESSU SEUDÓNIMO; ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE ELLA SE ENCUENTRE BIEN

A ELLA LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO, QUE ME HA COSTADO TANTO ESCRIBIR.

**AMIGA, ¡GRACIAS!. GRACIAS, PORQUE POR TÍ ME VOLVÍ FANÁTICA DE LA LECTURA DE FICS. FUISTE LA PRIMERA A LA CUAL TOMÉ EN CUENTA COMO AUTORA FAVORITA. Y YA SABES ¡¡ TE QUIERO MUCHO!!**

AHORA MENCIONO LO QUE VARIOS ESCRITORES HAN DICHO:

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN (SOLO LA RECEPCIONISTA Y EL VIEJITO XD ) SON DEL GRANDIOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO (QUIEN AUN NO SE APIADA DE NOSOTROS EN PONER SASUSAKU Y NARUHINA)

**PERO LA HISTORIA ES NETAMENTE MIA Y ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE LES AGRADE.**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**TE AMO**

La joven de rosáceos cabellos se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no podía percatarse de la expresión en el rostro de su acompañante.

* * *

Tenía que reconocerlo; ver a su esposa en ese estado lo inquietaba demasiado. No era la primera vez en la que se hallaban en esa situación, al contrario; y siempre era lo mismo. Él observaba la alegría que experimentaba su pelirosa al imaginarse arrullando a su bebe; podía percibir un brillo de esperanza en sus fanales esmeralda al momento de abrir el sobre, y la manera tan brusca con la que se esfumaba al leer la negativa de los resultados.

El cambio tan agresivo en el estado de ánimo de su mujer le oprimía el corazón, y sin poder evitarlo un deje de preocupación cubría sus facciones.

No podía negar que el solo hecho de proyectarse a él mismo con una criatura en brazos lo emocionaba; y mucho más a sabiendas de que era suyo; producto del amor entre ella y él.

El deseo que tenia por convertirse en padre, era grande; pero no tanto como para superar el gran amor que le profesaba a Sakura, por lo tanto no era necesario comentarle a la pelirosa lo que él en verdad deseaba; además, no quería presionarla más, con esa actitud; si es que cabía la posibilidad, ya que la chica últimamente se estaba exigiendo mucho, logrando únicamente dañarse física y mentalmente.

Era tan grande el sentimiento que la joven provocaba en él; que le dolía mucho verla en ese estado; si fuera por él, todo lo del dichoso embarazo podía irse a la mierda, ya que sabia que eso era lo que en verdad afectaba a su mujer; pero era precisamente ella la que tomaba siempre la iniciativa.

---------

_- Sasuke-kun… vamos… hagamos otro intento… tal vez… ahora si tengamos suerte…- __decía nerviosa, la joven de orbes esmeralda a un chico de rebeldes cabellos quien, en ese momento, dejaba de comer, para después dirigir su profunda mirada a la suplicante de ella. _

_- __¿Estas segura?- la interrogó serio y con el seño fruncido, - Mira que no es necesario y…-… _

_- Sabes que lo estoy- interrumpió la chica en un tono demasiado serio. _

_- Es mi decisión… y quiero que sepas que no me rendiré-__; argumentó desviando su mirada y con la voz quebrada._

_- Solo quiero saber que tengo tu apoyo… que cuento… que cuento contigo…- dijo, volviendo a enfocar, sus ahora cristalinos ojos, con los de él. _

_- Sabes perfectamente que sí; no entiendo por qué dudas… además, si no te ayudo, ¿de quien se supone que va a ser el niño que vas a tener?- soltó con un aire de molestia, haciendo que la joven de melena rosa riera._

_Sakura sabia que no era propio de él el andar haciendo bromas, y que si lo hacia era por ella. Esa actitud por parte del pelinegro provocó en la chica seguridad y alegría; sí alegría. Alegría por sentirse querida y protegida por él._

_- Gracias-respondió, dándole un tierno beso en los labios._

_---------------_

- Como eres de molesta- pensó enojado al recordar esa conversación, moviendo la cabeza en signo de desaprobación y fulminándola con la mirada. Ese gesto se desvaneció para convertirse en uno de asombro, al notar ligeras lágrimas en las suaves mejillas de la chica.

Como un acto de reflejo se acerco a ella con la intención de abrazarla; pero ella, previendo sus intensiones se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó rumbo al sanitario de la estancia, dejando tras de sí a un azabache perplejo.

------------

Debió haber ido tras ella; Sakura no estaba bien, de eso estaba seguro; sabia que la situación en la que se encontraban era sumamente complicada.

- ¡Demonios!- dijo por lo bajo.

- Qué hago… como diablos le digo que no se preocupe; que me duele que este así, que la necesito bien; que dejemos en paz lo del dichoso embarazo… pero que ella este bien… que ella este bien… este bien… conmigo…-pensó frustrado.

Aun no podía asimilarlo; no podía asimilar que él siendo quien era y siendo como era; ahora simplemente se quedara sentado como idiota, discutiendo consigo mismo en como descifrar la manera para poderle expresar en palabras, lo que sentía, a su esposa. Así que después de reflexionar, decidió que lo mejor era darle su espacio a Sakura, dejarla tranquila; aunque después hablaría seriamente con ella, si es que lograba ordenar sus ideas.

----------

Soltó un profundo suspiro después de lavarse la cara, intentando en vano que cuando menos el agua fresca la tranquilizara. Se recriminaba a ella misma, porque a pesar de que hacia todo lo posible por demostrarse fuerte e indiferente a cada una de las decepciones por las que pasaba, no lo lograba; siempre salía lastimada e inevitablemente lo daba a conocer.

Lo que más le molestaba era que irremediablemente Sasuke se daba cuenta; como deseaba en esos momentos que el pelinegro fuera igual de despistado que su amigo Naruto. Aunque era de suponerse que por el semblante que tenia, hasta ese cabeza hueca se daría cuenta.

- ¡Por dios; que nada me puede salir bien!- exclamó molesta, mirándose en el espejo.

De repente un fuerte mareo la obligó a retroceder unos pasos.

- De nuevo estos malestares- dijo aturdida y con cara de dolor.

- Ojala ahora si sea lo que tanto he esperado- musitó, recomponiéndose por lo anterior; acarició su vientre y una linda sonrisa se formó es su rostro.

Después de un rato decidió volver a la sala de estar y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-------

Sasuke tenía la cabeza recargada sobre el respaldo del mullido asiento; cualquiera opinaría que el chico estaba durmiendo, incluso Sakura.

Al verlo dormido se sintió tranquila, ya que así no tendría que darle explicaciones sobre su comportamiento anterior.

Se sentó a su lado observándolo; como le gustaba admirarlo mientras dormía, se veía tan tranquilo; pero ahora no, su rostro no mostraba nada de tranquilidad; más bien demostraba… angustia.

Un sentimiento de culpa la embargó.

- Lo siento- dijo en un susurro, mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de la frente del pelinegro.

- En verdad lo siento- repitió con un tono de tristeza en su voz, acariciando con suma ternura la mejilla del chico.

Sasuke no estaba dormido, para nada, solo estaba fingiendo para que su mujer no se sintiera presionada en dar una respuesta por el motivo de su llanto. Él intuía que hacerla hablar la debilitaría por completo.

Lo que lo impactó, fue el hecho de que la chica se estuviera disculpando; tan grande era su preocupación que hasta era tan fácil descubrirlo por el gesto que tenía su rostro. Se preguntaba cuando había dejado de ser aquel chico frió del cual, nadie podría descubrir sus emociones; aunque de antemano sabia la respuesta.

El ruido de un teléfono los sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Bueno… ¡AH! doctor, si, en un momento estoy con usted- contestó la recepcionista algo aturdida, ya que la llamada la tomó por sorpresa, pues no había dejado de observar disimuladamente a la pareja que tenia frente a ella.

Sakura dejo de acariciar al muchacho en el momento que este abrió los ojos.

- ¿Descansaste bien?- pregunto mirándolo con ternura.

- Un poco- soltó de forma brusca.

El silencio envolvió de nuevo al ambiente por unos segundos; Sasuke tenía la necesidad de hablar con su esposa; pero no sabia qué decir con exactitud, hasta que impulsivamente logró articular algo.

- Sakura… creo que esta será la última vez- dijo serio y decidido.

- ¿A que te refieres?- cuestionó a pesar de saber a lo que el chico se refería.

- A esto… a todo esto…- dijo mientras que con cada palabra recorría con la vista todo el lugar, para después posar su mirada en los desolados valles verdes de ella.

- Te dije que no me daría por vencida- se defendió bajando la mirada, tragando en seco; reprimiendo la enormes ganas que tenia de llorar.

- Lo sé, y lo respeto. Pero no me gusta verte así- soltó enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Ese comentario la desarmo; se sentía inútil, completamente inútil; por no poder darle a su esposo lo que quería; aunque le enojara en parte las palabras del chico, no podía reclamarle ni justificar su comportamiento, pues se daba cuenta que a pesar de todo él se preocupaba por ella.

El corazón de Sasuke se oprimía segundo a segundo, pues frente a sus ojos observaba como la chica se descomponía poco a poco.

Soy un estúpido- pensó molesto consigo mismo.

Sin mas rodeos tomo a la chica en brazos y la estrechó fervorosamente contra su fornido pecho.

Sakura se sintió desfallecer ante la acción de su esposo; entre sus brazos se sentía tan segura, lo amaba tanto; la enfurecía demasiado el no poder corresponder a ese amor con algo tan sagrado, como lo era un hijo.

Sin poder evitarlo gruesas lagrimas escaparon de sus tristes ojos, aferrándose desesperadamente a la ropa del chico.

El pelinegro sentía como la chica temblaba entre sus brazos y como su camisa poco a poco comenzaba a humedecerse por el llanto de su mujer.

Sabia que tenia que decirle algo que la reconfortara, que la volviera fuerte en esos momentos en los que lo necesitaba; pero simplemente las palabras se quedaban estancadas en su garganta; convirtiéndose en un nudo que le impedía enunciar oración alguna. El joven se maldecía una y otra vez por su falta de elocuencia; en especial en momentos tan importantes como estos.

Habían transcurrido ya varios minutos, en los cuales la situación en la que se encontraban era la misma. Sasuke estaba exasperado, con una Sakura destrozada. Y sin encontrar mas que hacer, los labios de chico se abrieron, para soltar dos palabras que lograron que la joven detuviera su llanto.

- **Te amo**- musitó.

Esas palabras, esa pequeñita pero tan significativa oración, habían salido del fondo de su corazón en un intento desesperado de hacerla sentir bien, de momento no pudo ver que había logrado tranquilizarla, así que aprisionándola mas contra su pecho, en una clara muestra de protección; volvió a repetir esas palabras una y otra vez, pero ahora en un tono mas fuerte, mientras acunaba a su pelirosa como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Sakura estaba conmovida por el acto del muchacho hacia ella, que de forma inevitable su llanto ceso, para después rodear con sus finos brazos la ancha espalda de su marido; sin poder modular algo para el joven en muestra de su gratitud. Aunque no era necesario decírselo en palabras, cuando en su corazón sabia que esa era la manera del joven en la que demostraba su apoyo y compresión.

Así hubieran quedado por mucho mas tiempo; de no ser por la recepcionista que los llamaba para que pasaran con el médico.

Se separaron con suma delicadeza, para después mirarse a los ojos y dedicarse una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos demostraban la tristeza por la que estaban pasando.

La muchacha los observaba con un deje de lastima en su mirada, compadeciéndose de la joven pareja que se encontraba delante de ella pues la noticia que se les daría cambiaria drásticamente sus vidas.

*******

- Buenas tardes – enunció la muchacha de cabellera rosa de forma cortés, acompañada de un joven de expresión seria.

- Tomen asiento por favor- contestó un hombre entrado en años, robusto, alto y con gafas.

- Dígame doctor… ¿lo logramos al fin?- expresó la chica de ocelos esmeralda con un semblante de esperanza.

El médico posó su vista en un punto indefinido y negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo- masculló la joven con apesadumbrada faz, inclinando la mirada.

- No podrás hacerlo sakura… - habló el viejo, sin saber como continuar.

- Si tiene algo importante que decir, expóngalo de una buena vez, mencionó el joven azabache de manera repentina; quien después de estar inquiriendo la situación y escuchar al doctor, comenzaba a impacientarse.

Sakura enfocó sus verdes orbes en sasuke al percibir la firmeza de su voz, para después dirigirlos al medico y decirle de manera suplicante:

- Por favor dígalo-

- Sakura tu no podrás tener hijos ahora ni nunca porque… - trago en seco y tomó valor para asi poder cumplir con su deber profesional.

- ...porque... porque... tienes... **LEUCEMIA** - soltó por fin el anciano, apenado por la situación en la que ahora ponía a la joven pareja.

* * *

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUU**

**QUE LES PARECIO??????**

**QUE CREEN QUE VAYA A PASAR ????**

**CREEN QUE SAKURA SE SALVE?????**

**IDEAS, PORFA, IDEAS **

**JAJAJAJA. OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO **

**Y COMO DICE UNA DE MIS ESCRITORAS FAVORITAS (DE QUIEN NO RECUERDO SU SEUDÓNIMO, ES QUE A PARTE DE TORPE SOY UNA OLVIDADISA DE LO PEOR XD ) A QUIEN LE ACUÑO ESTA FRASE: (ESPERO QUE ME PERDONE SI LO LLEGA A LEER)**

**¿MERECE ALGÚN COMENTARIO?**


	3. Esperanzas rotas

HOLA!

PERDON POR HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO CON LO DE LA GRADUACION, LA TRISTEZA POR NO HABER PODIDO ENTRAR A LA UNI Y ESTAR BUSCANDO EMPLEO PARA PODER PAGAR LA COLEGIATURA NO ME HAN DEJADO TIEMPO.

SOLO ESPERO QUE NO ME CASTIGUEN Y CUANDO MENOS LEAN LO POCO QUE HE PODIDO HACER

* * *

Capitulo III

**_ESPERANZAS ROTAS _**

Un fuerte frío sacudió todo su cuerpo, las esperanzas que hace tanto tiempo habia mantenido firmes se le fueron por los suelos; su cerebro no hizo mas que analizar la ultima palabra de aquel veterano medico…

L-E-U-C-E-M-I-A.

Una palabra que solo podía significar una sola cosa: MUERTE

De forma súbita, la vista de la joven comenzó a nublarse; sus oídos parecían no percibir algún sonido proveniente de aquel consultorio; toda la fuerza que había mantenido todo ese tiempo comenzaba a desaparecer, hasta que sintió que ya no podría permanecer de pie. La presión comenzó a hacer mella en su persona así que torpemente busco a tientas algo con que apoyarse; encontrándose unos pasos mas adelante el escritorio que se alojaba en aquella instancia para después tomar asiento ,como si de una autómata se tratase, posando su vista en un punto indefinido con la mente en blanco.

Sintió como si un balde de agua helada hubiera sido derramada sobre su espalda, de seguro ese viejo decrépito estaba bromeando; no podía ser que su mujer estuviera así de grave ¡NO!, tal vez se habían confundido y los malditos exámenes estaban erróneos. ¡Si! esa era la explicación más lógica, y todo aquello era un mal entendido causado por la ineptitud de alguna persona que trabajara ahi.

A pesar de que su corazón le gritaba que esa era una explicación contundente; su mente le hacia dudar de aquella deducción tan drástica.

No estaban en un consultorio cualquiera; era uno de los mas reconocidos, por lo cual. los errores no podían ser aceptados por parte de los empleados y mucho menos de un médico veterano que, como claro esta, llevaba años de experiencia.

Pensar en esa posibilidad provocaba que sus músculos se tensaran en especial recordar aquella frase salida de los arrugados labios del doctor.

_- ...porque... porque... tienes... __**LEUCEMIA**__ - soltó por fin el anciano, apenado por la situación en la que ahora ponía a la joven pareja._

Una fuerte opresión acudió a su pecho como si algo dentro de él se rompiera; como un cristal, sintiendo como los pedazos rotos comenzaran a desgarrarle el alma.

Estaba muy concentrado en las reacciones de la chica y sumamente consternado con la noticia, que la suave voz remarcada de debilidad por parte de ella, logró sacarlo del estado de shok en el cual perecía haber caído.

- pero yo tenia los síntomas- mencionó con la mirada en el suelo.- ¡los síntomas de un embarazo!- soltó con toda la ira contenida.- debe haber una equivocación- dijo dirigiendo su verde mirada a un costado suyo y sonriendo fugazmente de forma nerviosa, como si hubiera perdido la poca cordura que había logrado mantener, aferrándose a esa vaga idea como la explicación mas justa a ese embrollo tan absurdo.

-Yo sé que estoy embarazada- soltó, pero su tono de voz remarcaba suplica en vez de afirmación, derramando al fin aquellas lágrimas que por tanto tiempo estuvo conteniendo, en un intento fallido de hacerse la fuerte.

El doctor suspiró buscando las palabras correctas y el tono adecuado para no dañar más a la joven que tenia frente a él.

Sin embargo; en los años que llevaba como médico había dado numerosos diagnósticos no tan buenos, en cumplimiento a las obligaciones que su profesión le demandaba, a pesar de eso no podía evitar sentirse mal; y la pareja que tenia en frente no era lea excepción.

El fue testigo de la inmensa ilusión de Sakura tenia por convertirse en madre, al ver el entusiasmo que ponía en su tratamiento.

_Flash Back_

_La esperanza estaba remarcada en aquellos hermosos ojos jade y su sonrisa se ensanchaba más al imaginarse con un pequeño en brazos. _

_De repente toda esa alegría se esfumó, para después articular palabra y comenzar así la charla con el doctor que la atendía, con un pequeño deje de tristeza en su suave voz._

_-Takeshi- san.. ¿cree que pueda lograrlo?- mencionó con los orbes verdes marchitos. _

_El anciano notando el cambio tan brusco en el ánimo de la chica le habló dulcemente tratando de volver a apreciar la alegría en el rostro de la pelirosa.._

_- No veo por que no; eres joven; y aunque tu matriz esté un poco débil no quiere decir que no puedas lograrlo._

_La joven sonrió débilmente al obtener aquella respuesta; ¿que mas quería?, que le regalara un afectuoso abrazo para darle ánimos como que si se tratara de su padre; ¡por kami!, era un médico y como todo profesional debía desenvolverse como tal, dejando atrás ese tipo de ridiculeces. _

_El recuerdo de sus padres hizo que la tristeza se remarcara más en aquellas joviales facciones. _

_El anciano al notar la reacción de la joven, tomo sus manos entre las suyas sonriéndole dulcemente, para luego darle un poco de arrojo._

_- Además… la fuerza no solo esta en tú físico sino también en tu espíritu y lo que impulsa esa fuerza- haciendo una ligera pausa llevó las manos de la chica al pecho de ella, exactamente sobre su corazón. - Esta aquí; la fuerza de la que te hablo es el amor y por lo que veo es lo que mas te sobra a ti, ese debe ser el combustible que te permita seguir sin vacilar; solo es cuestión de que sepas como aprovecharlo- terminó de decir con una dulce sonrisa y un brillo de alegría en sus ya agotados fanales._

_Sakura lo observó con sus ojos resplandeciendo como un par de luceros, debido a unas ligeras lagrimas que comenzaba a asomar en su mirada; las palabras de aquel anciano le habían llegado hasta el centro de su ser . Quería agradecerle por haberla hecho sentir mejor pero no hallaba que decir, así que, impulsivamente le dio un abrazo y musitó un gracias, derramando un par de lágrimas al recibir ese afectuoso mimo. _

Aquella vez había encontrado las palabras exactas para reconfortar a la joven y se lamentaba no tenerlas en ese momento; ahora no había palabras ni acciones que volvieran la alegría al cuerpo de aquella mujer.

La verdad es que le había tomado cierto aprecio a Sakura; a tal grado de mirarla como a una hija. Admiraba la fuerza que tenia, la armonía que transmitía con su sonrisa y le dolía verla en esas condiciones pero la realidad es que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla al menos no en esos momentos.

La chica de orbes verdáceos se quedo quieta intentando tranquilizar aquel tornado de emociones que no hacían más que torturarla, intentado actuar con la mayor sensatez posible aunque pareciera imposible debido a la horrible noticia que acababa de recibir.

De algo le tenía que servir lo poco de enfermería que estudió antes de casarse y entregarse por completo a la búsqueda de un primogénito. Su corazón se estrujó al recordar por todo lo que había pasado, hasta esos momentos

Analizaba las palabras del medico; su pulso comenzaba a regularse aunque su respiración aun era agitada. Era un mar de sensaciones que la envolvían; prácticamente ahora no sabia como reaccionar, simplemente se había quedado neutral.

Unas palabras expuestas con una voz grave le recordaron que no estaba sola.

- Supongo que hay alguna cura- mencionó Sasuke de forma firme, ocultando el nerviosismo que le provocaba obtener una negativa como respuesta.

En un rápido movimiento sus hermosos valles verdes, ahora marchitos se enfocaron en el dueño de aquella voz y sintió como si una navaja le atravesara el corazón; por un momento se había olvidado de la presencia del pelinegro.

-Sasuke -susurró con un gran dolor impregnado en el timbre de su voz.

-La vedad es que … - informó el doctor tomando el valor necesario para continuar.

Esa pausa y la dubitación del médico acrecentaron más sus sospechas de que la situación verdaderamente estaba difícil destruyendo una parte del escudo de seriedad y frialdad que lo caracterizaban.

La joven que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos delante del azabache inmediatamente interpretó sus sentimientos. Se sentía tan culpable; primero le impedía tener la posibilidad de tener lo que tanto añoraba, su descendencia; y ahora tenia que hacerse cargo de una moribunda. Sasuke que no se merecía algo así.

Imágenes comenzaron a azotar su mente; como si una película de terror se tratase, pero en cámara lenta, recriminándose a si misma al termino de cada una.

La hija de Itachi siendo estrujada por Sasuke. _No pude darle un hijo_

Toda la familia Uzumaki reunida. _Jamás tendremos una familia_.

El diagnostico del doctor, pero sobre todo esa maldita palabra, LEUCEMIA_. Ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo de una desahuciada._

Luego como si de una premonición viva se tratase se miro a ella misma postrada en una cama sobreviviendo, estando en sus últimos momentos y Sasuke frente a ella, dándole la espalda alejándose poco a poco. Sakura llamandolo por su nombre pero su voz no salia de su garganta; el joven de azulados cabellos se alejaba cada vez mas y ella gritaba pero él no podia escucharla.

Toda esa tortura pasaba una y otra vez hasta que no pudo soportar mas y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, al no poder soportar su propio peso se desvaneció bajo la atenta mirada de los hombres que la acompañaban.

Antes de que la muchacha tocara el suelo su marido alcanzó el momento adecuado para que no se desplomara; y en lugar del duro y frio suelo, un par de reconfortables brazos la mantenían a salvo. Daria cualquier cosa por no verla en esas condiciones. Antes de que su esposa perdiera el conocimiento, a sus oídos llegó una petición sincera de perdón por parte de ella.

* * *

A TRISTEZA Y ANGUSTIA SEGUIRAN PRESENTES...

ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR...

¿MERECE ALGUN COMENTARIO?


End file.
